This invention relates to apparatus for pressing and straining liquid from canned food. The new tuna press strainer may have a cap and press that may be placed over a can of tuna to press evenly and drain liquid from a side drain hole. Also may have a cap and press that may be placed over other canned food to drain liquid and placed over portion of ground meat to press out a round patty.
Use of a tuna press or can strainer may be known. These press and strainers may be generally tuna press or can strainers. However, these devices may not direct liquid to a single drain hole or may not be as versatile.